


A man of his word

by maximumborkoverdrive



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, really just a fluffy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumborkoverdrive/pseuds/maximumborkoverdrive
Summary: This is just a story so filled with love, sweetness, tenderness you may actually throw up (I wrote it a while ago and only published it on tumblr, oops.)





	A man of his word

You suddenly opened your eyes and felt Morpheus arms dissolve. It was 2 am, pitch black, you couldn’t distinguish a single piece of furniture and you started feeling uncomfortable in your soft, warm bed. You spent the next thirty minutes rolling in your bed sheets; great, another insomnia attack. Then you decided that enough was enough.

[Me 2:54]

hey u up?

[Sam 2:56]

yeah what’s wrong?

[Me 2:56]

i can’t sleep… could you come over?

[Sam 2:57]

omw

[Me 3:05]

come upstairs, i’ll leave the doors open

It was hard, living in different houses, but you couldn’t move in to Sam’s apartment; your job wouldn’t let you do that. Although he finds it really challenging being away from you he’s cool with this situation. He also made sure you’d know he’ll always be available if you needed anything, he didn’t mind driving for a bunch of miles in the middle of the night. What he did mind was being away from you when you most needed him (and when he most needed you). You were both a healing factor for each other, he was able to make you feel relaxed and at ease, you were able to cheer him up when he felt sad and depressed.

After 10 or so minutes you heard his car parking along the street. You could bet he had driven as fast as he could.

“Hey [Y/N]” you heard him whisper while coming through the door of your bedroom. You turned to switch on the desk lamp and look at him. You tried to smile, as though you wanted to apologize for making him get out of his bed so late at night. He was just wearing his loose, grey shirt and black pants with a pair of flip flops; he basically rushed himself outside his apartment. Sam left his keys on the night table and walked towards your bed

“Hey” you answered.

He leaned over to caress a flock of your hair behind your ear and then kissed your forehead.

“Having problems sleeping don’t you?”

You nodded.

“That’s why I’m here. Doctor Drake will make you feel better in a minute”

Sam found his way to your king size bed and placed himself behind you, his weight compressing the mattress.

“You sound like a psycho scientist” you chuckled when you felt his arm wrapping around your waist. His body, his warmth pressing against you was already enough to make you feel better.

“Then you’ll be my cute, slightly crazy but definitely delightful assistant” he kissed the back of your head. You turned on your side so you could face him, then the tip of your fingers started exploring his rough facial features, feeling the evident presence of stubble which you really loved, occasionally stopping on his lips.

“I’m sorry” you breathed. Sam caught your hand in his and left a kiss on the back, he then entwined his fingers with yours, bringing your hand against his chest.

“Don’t be sorry, I am doing no favor. You’re the one doing me a favor”

He freed your hand from his so he could cup your cheek and stroke it with his thumb.

“You know how much I hate knowing that you’re not feeling well. But the fact that you’re willing to let me help is… a blessing”

That was your weakness. Hearing him talking like that almost made you cry from joy, he was the purest yet cursed man you’ve ever met. He was so caring, selfish at times, but extremely kind hearted.

“I don’t know where I would be without you” you embraced his torso and hid your face in his chest so he laid on his back, letting you rest on his chest. You felt his fingers slide through your hair, stroking flocks and letting them fall back on you.

“I know where I would be without you… probably in a pit of despair”

You chuckled then looked up at him. You both went for a kiss before saying good night.

—

You woke up at the loss of Sam’s warmth but then you noticed he was just sitting on the corner of your bed, sliding in his flip flops. You got up and caught his torso with your arms from behind, stroking your cheek against his back.

“I’m not letting you go” you firmly exclaimed. He placed a hand on your arm and gently patted.

“Sully’s gonna be mad if I arrive late again” he chuckled. At his response you tightened your grip and groaned in complaint.

“Baby, don’t make it harder than it is”

“But I don’t want you to go” you mumbled against his shirt. He sighed deeply, he really found it hard leaving you when you were like this. His weakness, he thought to himself, his weakness was you just being you. He thought you were the sweetest and most precious person of this world so he felt in charge of your happiness since the first day he met you, if something bad ever happened to you he would have blamed himself for the rest of his life. This was his weakness, he couldn’t just leave you there. He got up from the bed, leaving you sitting there, and looked at you.

“I can’t fucking say no to you, that’s just impossible” he chuckled and shook his head while leaning over you, his hands resting on the bed, so he could give you a small kiss on your nose.

“Good cause I wasn’t gonna take a no” you cupped his face and left a quick kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss but this time it lasted longer, it felt deeper and more intimate. His hands were now on your back, pushing you closer to him, so your fingers found their way through his ruffled hair. Then he suddenly stopped, looked you deeply in your eyes and started walking away.

“Hey where are you going?”

“Relax, just gotta call Sully and tell him I’ll be 20 minutes late” he grinned while looking for his phone.

“Riight, well you could say there was an accident and there’s traffic…”

“Nah no point in lying”

You gave him a puzzled look.

“Hey Victor uuh I’m making love to [Y/N] so I’ll be late, see you in a bit”

“Sam oh my God!” you screamed and quickly got up from the bed, reaching Sam and snatching his phone, ending the call.

“Are you fucking insane?”

“What? I’m not ashamed of telling people I’m so lucky that I get to make love to you” he smirked and pulled you closer, lifting your chin up.

“You really are the craziest person I’ve ever met”

“That’s cute darling but I have a promise to keep so maybe we should get started”

Without even noticing you found yourself again on the bed, with Sam.


End file.
